sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona Sparki
Name: Fiona Sparki Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Cheerleading, sports, the rock lifestyle, reality television, and singing. Appearance: Fiona in general doesn't fit the mold for the average cheerleader. She isn't skinny, blonde, or beautiful. On top of that, she rarely wears make-up, if ever. All in all, she isn't extremely attractive. She's not bad but definitely not typically beautiful. She's simply... unique in appearance. Fiona has flawless fair skin that doesn't tan well, but she does get sun burned fairly easily. She's about 5'5 in height and a bit on the overweight side, her biggest drawback. While not morbidly obese, she definitely has some fluff on her, weighing in at roughly 165-170 pounds. Her heavy weight is mostly characterized by her large bottom, full hips, and fairly big breasts. Fiona's small oval-shaped face is nothing special. She has a rather large forehead with a slight widow's peak, a small button nose, sparkling blueberry eyes and a dusting of freckles across her pink, round cheeks. Her lips are rosy and plump, but not overly so. Fiona naturally looks fine without pounds of make-up and usually only wears a little concealer and a dab of eyeliner. On a good day, she might wear a bit of mascara, but this is rare. Fiona once had very long beautiful locks of bright blonde hair that flowed right to her waist. At the present, her long hair is twisted into long dreadlocks that have various streaks of neon colors interwoven throughout; pinks, blues, and greens, mostly. As far as clothing goes, she normally wears a lot of black. Black jeans and black jackets are the norm for her. Fiona normally tries to portray a "rocker" sense of style but being a cheerleader usually hinders that. Most of the time, she'll be seen wearing a band tee with her cheerleading jacket over it. On game days, Fiona has no problem with wearing her cheerleading uniform around school or dressing formally, with skirts and blouses. Even though Fiona tries to dress like a has-been rocker, she has no tattoos and no extra ear piercings aside from a single stud on each ear lobe. Biography: Fiona has lived in St. Paul for most of her life. A few years after she was born in Texas, her family made the move to St. Paul, where most of Fiona's relatives live. Throughout her childhood, she lived a comfortable life with her parents, grandmother, and two male siblings. A younger brother and an older brother. Because of this, Fiona grew up as somewhat of a tomboy. Playing sports and frolicking in the mud was a normalcy to Fiona, and she did it often. As she entered school, she was never the extremely popular type. She had a fair amount of friends but was never given much attention by the other students. It wasn't like she was shunned either; it was just that most people had never heard of Fiona before. She just didn't stand out much. She was quiet and never bold. On the plus side, Fiona was never teased because of her weight or at least to her face. Even though she is quite self-conscious about her body, no one has ever outright called her fat or anything of the sort throughout her entire life. Because of this, Fiona holds most of her classmates to high regards and considers them very kind, usually. When Fiona was in the fourth grade, she began to dabble in a plethora of different sports. Soccer, softball, and field hockey were the three sports that she enjoyed the most. She tried to stuff as many sports as she could into her life or at least as many as she could make time for. She excelled at them and enjoyed immensely. In a way, it helped to make Fiona feel more fit and active. However, that would all change during her middle school years. Upon reaching her teenage years, Fiona began to loathe her reputation as a sport-loving tomboy. It was time for a definite change in the girl. After spending several months deciding on a new hobby, Fiona finally found something that fit her: the rocker style. While flipping through some old recycled magazines at her home, she fell in love with the various photos of rockers that she found. Wanting to be just like the people in the photos, Fiona dropped out of most of her sports and began to dress strangely. She would frequently dress only in black and painted her nails various dark colors. She began to listen to heavy metal and rock; never anything else. It was a stereotypical view of a rocker, but Fiona's young teen mind didn't comprehend that. She just wanted to rebel. She wanted to be different, wanted to be noticed, wanted to stand out from the crowd. By portraying this style, Fiona was able to gain a bit of popularity and befriend a few more "rockers" and "punks." All her new friends would meet after school and the lot of them would listen to music and attempt to (badly) play the guitar. As Fiona advanced into high school, her reputation as a hardcore rocker began to wane, and she ultimately faded into the backdrop of high school life. Besides, who would even give a second glance to a wannabe punk who couldn't even strum a decent tune on a guitar? Fiona lost most of her rocker friends, who either went on to become skaters, goths, scenesters, or druggies. The other remaining friends drifted apart from the rocker lifestyle and focused solely on their education. As a result of this, Fiona was a little lost and confused during her freshman year of high school and spent many months in an awkward transition of having little friends. In the later part of her year, she decided that she should join a sport again. That was the only way to fill the empty void in her life. Even if it meant trading her title as a rebellious rocker for the title of being a tomboy, she didn't care. She simply wanted to fit in, even if it meant being a jock. It was a crisp spring day as Fiona looked over the list of sports. One in particular caught her eye: Cheerleading. Fiona laughed at the thought of herself becoming a cheerleader but couldn't push the idea from her head. It was absolutely ludicrous, yet sounded so appealing. That night, Fiona went home and asked her brothers if she should try out for cheerleading. Their reactions were understandable: They laughed and then made bets on whether she would make it on the team or not. More or less as a joke, she decided to try out simply to see if she had what it takes. "Why not?" she asked herself. She had nothing to lose. She was at rock bottom in the well of popularity. If she made it, so be it. If she didn't...well, she got a good laugh. Besides, freshman cheerleaders weren't expected to be great or anything. As it turns out, Fiona's coordination and fantastic memory helped her breeze through cheerleading try-outs. She was able to remember most of the cheers that were taught to her and preform them diligently. Sure, she wasn't able to do a triple back hand spring with her eyes closed, but she could clap and shout, so that was a plus. On top of that, she had a fair amount of energy thanks to childhood sports and was able to preform with a pep in her step. When the try-out results were finally posted, Fiona casually checked to see if she had made it on the team and lo and behold, she had. Surprised, shocked, and excited at this feat, she immediately ran home to go tell the news to her brothers who both owed her fifty bucks because of their bet. But one thing shocked Fiona the most. It wasn't the fact that she had made the team - it was because Fiona was happy. Fiona was proud and thrilled that she was able to put her mind to something and snatch it. Sure, she was only a spotter, but she was on the squad! "I am a cheerleader now," she would often tell herself. It felt so good to say and even her parents were extremely proud of her. Day by day she began to attend the practices. She didn't speak much and kept to herself, afraid of being shunned, alienated, or teased. By the time that sophomore year had rolled around, Fiona was a little more widely accepted. Little by little she was discovering herself and her true calling. She was able to speak out a little bit more and become more confident in her cheer skills. But there was one thing that Fiona realized she might never grow out of: her rocker clothes. By junior year, Fiona was good friends with almost everyone in the squad and was one of the stronger performers. On game days, Fiona would proudly wear her cheerleading outfit for all to see even though she wasn't exactly the most physically appealing girl. Her slight pudge would often protrude from the outfit, but as of senior year, she's lost a lot more weight. Being a cheerleader hasn't completely changed Fiona as a person. She still considers herself a rocker at heart, and she still listens to that awful grating metal music and occasionally wears black. During the summer before her senior year, she even got dreadlocks and dyed her hair various colors. Most of the cheerleaders voiced their dislike of what Fiona had done to her hair , but Fiona likes the look of her dreads. She considers her opinion the only important opinion. Even though Fiona isn't the finest cheerleader around, she likes to show others that you don't have to be skinny, blonde, and beautiful to become a cheerleader. You can be just who you are. Fiona realizes that cheerleading helped her define who she really is and would never trade her memories of cheerleading for the world. Sometimes she drops into a minor depression when she thinks about cheerleading ending. "I want to stay in high school forever," Fiona commonly tells herself, although she knows that all good things must come to an end. To describe a little about Fiona's interests and personality, she has a hidden interest in singing and joined the school chorus in her senior year. While she's a huge fan of reality television shows, she doesn't know much about Survival of the Fittest. She has seen it a few times though but considers it a little tasteless. Fiona is a slightly sarcastic and witty girl, always trying to entertain and please her friends and fellow cheerleaders. She's always willing to lend a shoulder and an ear to anyone who needs it and is generally a very sweet girl. When Fiona's angry, she rarely lets anyone know about it and bottles most of her negative emotions inside. These negative emotions include her self-conscious thoughts such as, "Am I fat?" She's a real chilled out kind of girl and rarely lets anything phase or surprise her. Because of this, she never reacts harshly and never loses her cool. Unfortunately, Fiona occasionally loses her focus at times and takes quite awhile to get back on track. She can slip into episodes of apathy where she doesn't feel like doing much of anything at all. Usually her friends and family can help her get back on track. Advantages: Since Fiona has played sports and is a member of the cheerleading squad, she has a pretty good physique. She has good endurance and doesn't tire easily from running. Because of Fiona's calm personality, she can usually handle rough situations and can easily keep herself from full-out panicking. Disadvantages: Fiona is overweight, so while she does have endurance, she can't run quickly. She isn't extremely graceful and can be a tad bit on the clumsy side. She also has no real skills other than cheerleading, high kicks and playing the air guitar. Fiona occasionally loses her focus if a situation becomes too much for her. Designated Number: Female Student no. 080 --- Designated Weapon: Felling Axe Conclusion: What G080 really needs to get going is one or two carefully placed jokes towards her weight, or something similar. All that's needed in her is a tiny little spark, then she can go all out, provided she doesn't decide that a nap is more prudent. The above biography is as written by ZombiexCreame. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: ZombiexCreame Kills: Owen Rothschild, Staffan Kronwall Killed By: Aaron Hughes Collected Weapons: Felling Axe (assigned) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Fiona, in chronological order: Pre-Game: *English, wherefore art thou? *We've Got Spirit, Yes We Do *After School Confinement *Biological Horror V4: *Ten Shades of Grey *Walkabout *They F**king Work Because Unpaired Electrons Spinning in the Same Direction *Fountain of Youth *Take Back The Fear *I Am Jack's Inflamed Sense of Rejection *Deep Warm Drunk *Failing to Reappear Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Fiona Sparki. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Fiona was a good character, albeit a fairly low-key one. Her story followed two big plot arcs. The first was her time with Nik Kronwall, which gave her the bulk of her characterization. Fiona was a good companion for him, and a very interesting read. She was fun because, like Nik, she was a pretty good person who did make hard calls when she had to. After Nik's death, Fiona felt like she was drifting, looking for a new purpose. This made for interesting reading for a bit, though I think it'd have served her well to find something a little quicker. As it was, she looked like she was going to link up with Raidon, which I think would've been a really interesting team up, as each had lost a lot. Unfortunately, Fiona got rolled before that could go much of anywhere. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students